Reference may be had to applicant's patent No. 3,771,834 and the reference patents cited therein to show some of the prior art. Difficulties have arisen in connection with certain known decorative wheel covers and their attachment to the vehicle wheel. Since these resilient fastening clips are easily bent when the wheel cover is removed, they cannot be used again. These resilient fastening clips must exert an accurately defined force to prevent the decorative wheel cover from being displaced with respect to the axis of rotation of the wheel in the course of travel. Furthermore, the resilient fastening clips must absorb substantial forces when traveling over poor sections of highway. In case the resilient fastening clip does not have the prescribed shape, the forces it can exert will not equal the specified values and therefore an inaccurate seating of the decorative wheel cover with associated imbalance and, finally, breaking of one or another resilient fastening clip results.